The Worst Ride Ever
by RedHal
Summary: The battle btw. Danny and Freakshow in 'Reality Trip' from the P.O.Vs of those on the ride.
1. Jack Fenton

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!

Summary: Challenge issued by T-Rex 989. Sorry it took so long. But the challenge was if I could make a D.P. story that shows the battle btw. Danny and Freakshow in Reality Trip from the P. of those on the ride

A/N: Between having writer's block for Danny Phantom, other stories, work, getting ready to go back to school, getting it to where you could follow along by listening to the episode while reading (see disclaimer), and many other excuses, it's taken me a while (Challenge was issued last January). But I finally got the first one done. So, T-Rex 989…This is for you

A/N II: Sorry about the delete. I had to go back and fix something. It's nothing major, but I wanted to make sure it was right.

_**The Worst Ride Ever**_

**Jack's POV**

I was sitting in the circus cart wishing I had some fudge on me when suddenly a green cloud of that ghost's tattoos appeared.

To my shock, it was Sam, Tucker, and Danny who was in his recently discovered ghost form.

"Well, well. Look what the bats dragged in. With my reality gems" the freak that captured us said walking up to the kids

"I don't think so." Danny said holding the Fenton thermos close to him. Suddenly, a few of the ghost-tattoos took it from him and the ghost used ectoplasm to tie up the three kids "Wha- Oh no"

Freakshow then started putting the gems into the fancy metal glove on his arm

"The gem of life, the gem of form. The Gem of fantasy. And put them with the power source and… thanks to you I now know how to activate the gauntlet"

The guy started laughing as he started pushing the gems in a certain pattern. I tried to bend the bars on the car, but they were too sturdy. I didn't care what happened to me, but if ANYTHING happened to Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Maddie, I would never forgive myself.

Apparently, Danny was thinking along the same lines as he struggled to escape the ecto-rope.

"Danny! Stop him!" Sam shouted at him

"I can't break free!" Danny told her as he struggled

"Thanks to you. I am now Ringmaster of all reality" Freakshow said before turning the blue sky purple and a few other changes to reality

"Neato huh?" Freakshow asked the kids

"Let 'em go, Freakshow. I brought you the gems. We had a deal!" Danny ordered him

"The deal was bring me the gems if you want to see them alive again. Well, here they are…alive…for now." Freakshow said pointing to us.

Figures this was one of those play-on-words moments for the villain.

Suddenly all went blank.

When I came back around, I found myself in the back of a roller coaster with Maddie and Jazz in the same car with me and the Foleys in the car in front of us, the Mansons ahead of them, and Sam and Tucker in the front car. Suddenly the car started going.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Freaks of all ages. May I direct your attention to the center ring where Danny Phantom, a.k.a. Danny Fenton will attempt to rescue his friends and family from a ghastly doom of my own construction" Freakshow's voice came.

Normally, I'm all for a roller coaster ride, but not this one. Especially at the sight of the fire-breathing Jack-in-the-Box and the crushing rock hammers and the ride taking a ski-jump into a pool of what looked to be nuclear waste.

Suddenly, Danny appeared in front of the car apparently going to try to use his ghost powers to stop the car.

Then Danny flashed yellow and turned a brownish color

"Hey! What did you…oh man" Danny started clearly being unable to move

Before I knew it, we were past where he had been and there was a splattering sound

"Only to be stopped at every turn by the master of all reality" Freakshow's voice came

"Danny!" Sam shouted

"It can't be!" Tucker exclaimed in shock

I knew what that meant. But I didn't want to believe it

"NO!" I shouted horrified. But Freakshow's declaration and the horror in Sam and Tucker's voice made it all too real

My one and only son was lost to us forever

"Danny! NOOO!" Maddie shouted just like any distressed mother. She then gripped onto me and started sobbing.

I had to remain strong for her and I tuned out the human responsible for the my son's destruction.

I then notice that we're approaching that Fire Breathing clown. I gripped onto Maddie. Soon we were going to be with Danny again.

Just when we passed the clown, a familiar shape appeared and created a shield of ecto-energy between us and the jack-in-the-box

"Danny!" Jazz exclaimed excitedly

"He's alive!" I add happily

My son's okay. Looks like his being a ghost IS a handy trick

"He has ghost envy! Use psychology!" Jazz shouted at Danny

"Psychology? That's it!" Danny exclaimed as he translated whatever Jazz had said

Danny flied along side the cars and blasts the crushers just before we approached them. I noticed he had a smug smirk on his face when he did it

"Oh no. You do not get to leave this world with a smile." Freakshow told Danny apparently not happy with my son.

"Why wouldn't I smile?" Danny asked as if putting his plan into action "So what if you're the most powerful human on earth? No matter what you do, I'm half ghost and…uh…you're not"

"I am the master of all reality" Freakshow bragged

"Oh sure, but can you do this?" Danny asked avoiding a blast sent at him by the metal glove thingy by stretching his body into a C shape that no normal human can do.

The Crowd cheers…for my son

"What? NO! He's not the star of this circus! I am! ME!" Freakshow said desperately

And the kids think I'M conceited?

"Ghost powers" Danny listed as he vanished and then reappeared with ectoplasm surrounding his hands. "Ghost energy. Ghost! Ghost! Ghost!"

As Danny repeated the word ghost, he sent three blasts at Freakshow's top hat making a smiley face in it

Again, the crowd cheers

"I WILL NOT BE UPSTAGED BY A GHOST!" Freakshow yelled throwing a tantrum

The Crowd Boos and throws trash and food at the giant Freakshow

"Uh…half ghost technically. But still WAY cooler than you." Danny bragged

"Enough! I may be loosing control of the crowd, but I control all reality. And if you think being a half ghost is so cool," Freakshow yelled. His glove thingy glowed white and when the flash died, he had turned himself into a full ghost with multiple arms, three eyes, and a face on his chest. "What do you think of me, now that I'm ALL ghost!"

Maddie gasped and I watch from the moving car horrified. Now Danny was going to have to fight a tough looking ghost

However, Danny smiled and grabbed the thermos that had held the gems

"I think this got a LOT easier" Danny said

Maddie and I shared a confused look. Then Danny opened up the thermos and energy shot out and sucked the larger ghost into thermos.

"Hey! It works" I pointed out to Maddie

"Yeah. But we have more pressing issues" Jazz said pointing to the front.

Everyone, who had been watching Danny in action turned and we noticed that the end of the track is coming up.

"AAGGGHHH!" we screamed

Just when we went off the ski jump, we fell into the pool.

However, instead of nuclear waste, it was water. When I surfaced, I noticed that the container was a giant rubber ducky pool like what we had used for the kids when they were little.

Danny landed on the edge of the pool looking frantic and wearing the glove thingy.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked before noticing the other two sets of parents "Oh. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Manson. Mr. and Mrs. Foley."

Suddenly, the ghost apprentice appeared with her tattoos to back her up. However, Danny just smirked and the glove turned yellow

"And as for you…"

She then turned into a fish, hammer, apple, and teddy bear before back to normal

She fled screaming

Danny then flew up and flashed the glove white. Everything turned back to normal and the crowd vanished.

When everything was set right, he landed and then turned back into the Danny Fenton I know and love.

Who'd have thought? My son. A superhero?

"Danny!" I exclaim to catch his attention

"Young man" Maddie added sternly.

It had been agreed on earlier today that we'd start this conversation off sternly to teach him not to lie to us again and then express how proud we are of him.

His shoulders dropped as if this had been the moment he had been dreading

"I-I'm sorry" Danny apologized as we walked up to him

I can't stand this look on Danny's face, so I pulled him into a tight hug. I then released him and gripped his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"We're very proud of you, Son" I told him.

I can't wait to tell Vlad that my son's a hero.

The SECOND I released him, Maddie hugged him

"Oh my baby boy!" she exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek

Danny pulls away

"But I lied to you. Over and over for a really long time. If I were you guys I'd be furious." He argued

"Well, Of course you lied to us. We never gave you a reason not to" Maddie explained

"All this time we've been yammering on about destroying and dissecting ghosts, I'd have been terrified too if I were you" I added having been thinking about it since Jazz brought it up.

"We love You Sweetie. YOU." Maddie stated as if trying to drill that into his head.

"Whether you're ghost, boy, or something in between" I put in hoping that he would understand the message that he DIDN'T have to hide this from us

"And I appreciate that. More than you'll ever know." He said hugging us

When he pulled away, he looked at the glove thingy and added, "Or will ever remember"

Before I could make sense of that, all went blank.

When I came back around, I was working on the ectobazooka in the spare room..

Odd. I could have sworn I was taking a shower.

Suddenly, I saw that annoying ghost kid out the window.

"HEY!" I shouted at the bane of my existence. "Yeah You! You've got a lot of nerve floating around like that!"

I then pulled out my ectobazzoka

"When I get my hands on you, I'm going to tear you apart molecule by molecule!"

He dodge the blast and waved at me cheekily

"Have a nice summer!" he called out to me with a wave before flying off

I shot at him again and hit him in the rear, but he was too far away to do too much damage. Just a sharp sting to the butt.

One day I'll get that ghost punk!

The End


	2. Maddie Fenton

Maddie's POV

I was sitting in the train car surrounded by bars sharing the cell with my family…

Well…minus one.

Danny was off somewhere on the run. Freakshow had said that he and his friends were off getting the gems. A part of me kind of hoped that they weren't. Freakshow seemed to be the type of person to go back on a word.

But…looking back, I realize that Danny has something Jazz would call a 'Hero's complex.' It didn't matter what happened to him as long as those he loves are safe

Suddenly,Danny, Sam, and Tucker appeared in a cloud of ghost tattoos. I stood up to get a better look. Danny is in his ghost form at the moment.

"Well, well. Look what the bats dragged in. With my reality gems" Freakshow said walking up to the kids

"I don't think so." Danny said defiantly. I fight a smile. He reminds me so much of his father. Suddenly, the thermos he was holding was taken by the ecto-bats and then Lydia's tattooes trap the kids "Wha- Oh no"

Freakshow grabbed the Fenton Thermos and pulled out the gems

"The gem of life, the gem of form. The Gem of fantasy. And put them with the power source and… thanks to you I now know how to activate the gauntlet" Freakshow said as he put each gem into their slot on the gauntlet

He laughed maniacally as he pushed the gems as if they were buttons in a certain order. Jack looks like he's trying to bend the bars, but can't

"Danny! Stop him!" Sam yelled at Danny

"I can't break free!" Danny said as he struggled

"Thanks to you. I am now Ringmaster of all reality!" Freakshow gloated before waving the gauntlet and reality started to change such as turning the sky purple, and a few other things

"Neato huh?" Freakshow asked the kids

"Let 'em go, Freakshow. I brought you the gems. We had a deal!" Danny demanded

"The deal was bring me the gems if you want to see them alive again. Well, here they are…alive…for now." Freakshow said as he indicated towards us.

I knew that bastard would pull this stunt

There was a moment of blankness and the next thing I knew, I was on the back car of a roller coaster with Jack and Jazz.

Suddenly, the roller coaster starts and we all start screaming.

Just then, Freakshow's voice came. I notice the audience wondering what was going on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Freaks of all ages. May I direct your attention to the center ring where Danny Phantom, a.k.a. Danny Fenton will attempt to rescue his friends and family from a ghastly doom of my own construction"

Danny flew in front of the coaster, probably attempting to use his powers to stop the ride. A yellow flash hit him and his form seemed to have changed. Almost as if he REALLY was made of an unstable material.

"Hey! What did you…oh man"

The next thing I knew, we were past where he had been floating and puddle of the same material he had turned into splattered in all directions.

I felt my heart pause for a moment just BARELY being able to comprehend what was going on

"Only to be stopped at every turn by the master of all reality" Freakshow gloated

"Danny!" Sam shouted

"It can't be!" Tucker gasped

"No!" Jack shouted

Jack shouts made what had happened more real than anything.

"Danny! NOOO!" I hear myself shout as I try to get to my fallen baby. But Jack holds me back so I just sobbed in his chest.

My baby was dead. At least as Phantom there's still a part of him alive. I had on more than one occasion felt a pulse in him between the accident and when he left for school a few days ago.

I can't imagine life without Danny now. I remembered when he was born, the first time he looked at me with those big blue eyes of his, his first steps, his first word ('Ma-Ma' because Jack had been trying to get him to say 'ghost' instead of 'Da-Da'), the first time he met Tucker on the playground, his first day of school (him refusing to release my leg)…

I hear the screams of the Foleys and Mansons and Jazz's own sobs for the loss of her brother as Jack holds me. The pain of what happened to Danny is worse than anything Freakshow could come up with.

Though I'd hate to admit, what had just happened made something clear to me. For the past three days, I had been so confused about this Danny Phantom/Fenton business. All those months of loathing Phantom only to learn that he's my own baby boy…

I now know that even though I don't like ghosts as anything other than study material, I love Danny. If somehow we could go back and change all this, I would see to it that he knows this.

Jack's grip tightened informing me that we're nearing the first dangerous addition and I'll see my baby boy again

I pulled away a bit prepared to face my death, but something Neon green formed between us and the fire.

I recognize it as an ectoshield. I also recognize the caster as Danny.

Once again, my heart skipped a beat, but out of joy as I hear Jazz and Jack yell,

"Danny!"

"He's alive!"

I'm too relieved to speak

"He has ghost envy! Use psychology!" Jazz yelled at her brother

Jack and I both look at her confused. What did her thesis have to do with this?

"Psychology? That's it!"

Danny flew along side cars and blasts the crushers we were heading for with a smirk on his face

(A/N: I know in the last chapter I used 'flied' We were talking Jack Fenton then)

"Oh no. You do not get to leave this world with a smile" Freakshow said angrily

"Why wouldn't I smile?" Danny asked cheekily "So what if you're the most powerful human on earth? No matter what you do, I'm half ghost and…uh…you're not"

"I am the master of all reality" Freakshow pointed out

"Oh sure, but can you do this?" Danny asked as he stretched to a C shape to avoid a blast sent at him

The crowd cheers. I smiled as I recall what a show off Danny had been as a younger kid but for some reason grew out of it.

"What? NO! He's not the star of this circus! I am! ME!" Freakshow exclaimed as he basically threw a tantrum.

I'm seeing just what Jazz was talking about

"Ghost powers (vanishes and then reappears with ectoplasm surrounding his hands) Ghost energy (Shoots blasts ) Ghost! Ghost! Ghost!" Danny bragged

The blasts Danny shot made a smiley face in Freakshow's hat

Crowd cheers

"I WILL NOT BE UPSTAGED BY A GHOST!" Freakshow yelled

The crowd Boos and throws trash and food at the giant Freakshow

Danny said something that angered Freakshow.

"Enough! I may be loosing control of the crowd, but I control all reality. And if you think being a half ghost is so cool," Freakshow shouted angrily. He pushed a few buttons and turned himself into a real ghost "What do you think of me, now that I'm ALL ghost!

Danny said something else and sucked Freakshow into a Fenton Thermos

I turned and noticed we were heading towards the pool of nuclear waste.

Suddenly, it turned into a rubber duck shaped pool of water just as we fell in

I surfaced followed by the other parents as Danny landed on the edge wearing the gauntlet

"Are you guys okay?" Danny frantically asked his friends before noticing the Mansons and Foleys "Oh. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Manson. Mr. and Mrs. Foley."

Suddenly, Lydia appeared ready to strike

"And as for you" Danny said obviously not worried as the gauntlet glowed yellow

She turned into a fish, hammer, apple, and teddy bear before back to normal

The ghost fled screaming.

Danny then flew out and turned reality back to normal. When he was done, he landed and turned back into his human self

The worst is over. Now we just need to talk to Danny about the lies.

"Danny!" Jack called out to him

"Young man" I added sternly in order to inform him that I won't tolerate any other lies.

"I-I'm sorry" Danny apologized looking truly sorry

Jack beat me to the punch as he hugged Danny tightly.

"We're very proud of you son" Jack said taking the words right out of my mouth

I couldn't take it anymore. That close call was just too much as I hugged Danny.

"Oh my baby boy!" I exclaimed what I had wanted to ever since I found out he had survived. I even add a few kisses for good measure.

He pulled away obviously stunned at how well we were taking this.

"But I lied to you. Over and over for a really long time. If I were you guys I'd be furious."

My heart went out to him.

"Well, Of course you lied to us. We never gave you a reason not to"

"All this time we've been yammering on about destroying and dissecting ghosts, I'd have been terrified too if I were you" Jack added

"We love You Sweetie. YOU." I informed him desperate to get that thought through his head to inform him he doesn't have to keep any secrets from us

"Whether you're ghost, boy, or something in between" Jack put in for good measure

"And I appreciate that." Danny said as he hugged us "More than you'll ever know."

He pulled out and looks at the gauntlet.

"Or will ever remember" he added quietly.

There was a flash and all went blank

When I came back around, I was in the kitchen.

But I can't for the life of me remember what I was doing.

"HEY!" I heard Jack shout. "Yeah You! You've got a lot of nerve floating around like that!"

It's probably Phantom. However, for some reason I'm not in the mood to fight him today.

I must be loosing my touch. Must be the summer excitement.

So, I shrugged it off. I'll help Jack catch Phantom later.

A/N: Does anyone know Tucker's Mom's name?


	3. Jazz Fenton

**Jazz**

I was sitting in the train car prison with Mom and Dad trying to think of a way out of here. I knew that Danny, Sam, and Tucker were getting those gems. After all, Danny has what is known as a Hero's Complex. No matter what, he just HAS to save the day.

I blame those Spiderman comic books Grandpa Fenton gave him

Suddenly, Danny, Sam, and Tucker appear in a cloud of ghost tattoos. I got up and ran to the bars as did Mom and Dad

"Well, well. Look what the bats dragged in. with my reality gems" Freakshow said

"I don't think so!" Danny said while pulling out the thermos which promptly got stolen from him by the ghost tattoos and tied him and the rest of the gang up " Wha- Oh no"

Freakshow pulled out the gems and placed them into their slots in the gauntlet

"The gem of life, the gem of form. The Gem of fantasy. And put them with the power source and… thanks to you I now know how to activate the gauntlet"

He laughed as he pushed them in the code

"Danny! Stop him!" Sam yelled at my brother

Danny struggled in the binds, "I can't break free!"

"Thanks to you. I am now Ringmaster of all reality!" Freakshow gloated as he waved his hand and reality started changing from plants coming to life to the sky turning a dark purple

"Neato huh?"

Had this taken place before I knew that my brother was half-ghost, I wouldn't have believed this possible.

"Let 'em go, Freakshow. I brought you the gems. We had a deal!" Danny demanded

"The deal was bring me the gems if you want to see them alive again. Well, here they are…alive…for now." Freakshow said pointing to us

Figures that double-crossing creep would pull a fast one.

Suddenly, all went black. The next thing I knew, I was in the back car of a roller coaster with Mom and Dad. The Foleys in front of us and Sam and Tucker in the front car. I looked around and saw that Freakshow changed a few more things of reality

Then, the coaster started.

Have I mentioned that I HATE roller coasters?

After a few minutes, I hear Freakshow's voice

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Freaks of all ages. May I direct your attention to the center ring where Danny Phantom, a.k.a. Danny Fenton will attempt to rescue his friends and family from a ghastly doom of my own construction"

Danny flew in front of the cars. No doubt planning to use his powers to stop the fast ride.

Just then, he flashed yellow and turned into a jelly-like material, obviously unable to move.

"Hey! What did you…oh man"

Before I knew it, we were passing the spot where Danny had been and the material that Danny had turned into went flying in different directions.

"Only to be stopped at every turn by the master of all reality"

Logic was screaming at me that my brother was now 100 percent dead. But I couldn't believe it.

"Danny!" Sam yelled

"It can't be!" Tucker exclaimed in shock

"No!" Dad shouted

"Danny! NOOO!" Mom cried out as she tried to jump out of the car only to be held back by Dad. So, she just embraced him and sobbed.

Like a mother who had lost her child

I personally couldn't believe this. My super-hero brother…gone? He couldn't be stopped by any of the other ghosts. Not the Crate Creep. Not Ghost X. Not Vlad. Not even his future evil self.

But this….control freak who has a severe case of ghost envy?

It didn't seem right.

I can only think of one good thing out of this mess: seeing my parents' reaction to what just now happened, I now know that without a doubt they accepted Danny for what he is…was.

I hear screams from the front and notice a fire-breathing Jack-in-the-Box clown jumping at intervals.

Judging by the speed we're going and the rate the clown is breathing fire, we're going to be barbequed.

I brace for the heat, but then I notice a familiar black and white blur fly past me. A green and white ecto-sheild formed and I noticed Danny, alive (well, as alive as a half-ghost can get) and well.

"Danny!" I exclaim happily

"He's alive!" Dad states happily

I then remember telling Danny three days ago about my thesis.

"He has ghost envy! Use psychology!" I shouted at Danny hoping he got the hint

His typical clueless expression crossed his face, but then it brightened as he understood

I knew living with me had to rub off on him someday.

He flew just above up as we approached two rock crushers. Before we reached it, he blasted them with an ecto-blast with a triumphant smirk on his face as if he had just outsmarted a bully

"Oh no. You do not get to leave this world with a smile" Freakshow said

Please tell me you understood the hint correctly Danny

"Why wouldn't I smile? So what if you're the most powerful human on earth? No matter what you do, I'm half ghost and…uh…you're not" Danny gloated as if he was teasing me while flying around and showing off his powers.

So far so good. Danny just needed to trick Freakshow into turning himself into a full ghost and then get his hands on the thermos

"I am the master of all reality" Freakshow reminded Danny

"Oh sure, but can you do this?" Danny bragged while stretching to a C shape to avoid a blast

The Crowd cheers

"What? NO! He's not the star of this circus! I am! ME!" Freakshow exclaimed

Man. This guy had a real want of attention.

"Ghost powers" Danny taunted while vanishing and then reappeared with ectoplasm surrounding his hands "Ghost energy. Ghost! Ghost! Ghost!"

With each 'ghost' Danny fired the blasts making a smiley face in Freakshow's hat

The crowd cheers again

"I WILL NOT BE UPSTAGED BY A GHOST!" Freakshow shouted as he threw a temper tantrum worse than anything Danny or I did as a kid.

The crowd Boos and throws trash and food at the giant Freakshow

Danny said something, but I couldn't hear over the crowd

"Enough!" Freakshow shouted as he used his gauntlet to throw Danny to the ground "I may be loosing control of the crowd, but I control all reality. And if you think being a half ghost is so cool,…"

He pushed a few buttons on the gauntlet and he flashed white. Sure enough, he turned himself into a really ugly full ghost "What do you think of me, now that I'm ALL ghost!"

Sucker

Danny reached for the thermos and sucked Freakshow in as the gauntlet came off.

I turned to the front and saw that we were heading straight for a batch of nuclear waste. Even at Danny's speed, he wouldn't be able to reach us in time

I screamed as did everyone else

Before we landed, the tub turned into a giant rubber ducky pool of water

When I emerged from the brief swim, I noticed Danny landing on the edge wearing the gauntlet

"Are you guys okay?" Danny asked his friends frantically before noticing Sam and Tucker's parents "Oh. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Manson. Mr. and Mrs. Foley"

Suddenly, there was a large wall of ghosts and Lydia showed up looking pissed off

Danny just smirked and pointed the glowing yellow gauntlet at her

"And as for you…"

She then turned into a fish, hammer, apple, and teddy bear before back to normal

Lydia fled screaming upon seeing she was no match for my baby brother.

Danny then flew up and flashed the gauntlet white thus turning everything back to normal.

When he was done, he landed and transformed back into his human form.

"Danny!" Dad called out

"Young man" Mom added sternly as if he had just missed curfew again

Wait. This didn't match their behavior on that ride.

"I-I'm sorry" Danny apologized

I relaxed as Dad hugged Danny TIGHTLY. They were probably just doing that freak out to warn him not to pull those dangerous stunts in front of them again.

"We're very proud of you son" Dad said.

I could hear the truth in their voices.

Mom apparently couldn't hold back because as soon as Dad released Danny's shoulder, she practically tackled him

"Oh my baby boy!" She exclaimed before kissing him

Danny pulled away, face covered in Mom's lipstick with his famous clueless expression.

How Mom and Dad didn't find out because of that is beyond me. I had my excuse as Danny Phantom wasn't known when I learned of Danny's condition

"But I lied to you. Over and over for a really long time. If I were you guys I'd be furious." Danny argued

Danny. For crying out loud. They accept you. Just accept that fact.

"Well, Of course you lied to us. We never gave you a reason not to" Mom said

I smiled. She did take what I said to heart

"All this time we've been yammering on about destroying and dissecting ghosts, I'd have been terrified too if I were you"

Wow. Dad listened too?

"We love You Sweetie. YOU." Mom assured Danny

"Whether you're ghost, boy, or something in between" Dad put in

"And I appreciate that." Danny said before hugging them "More than you'll ever know."

He pulled out and looks at the gauntlet.

"Or will ever remember"

Wait? He's going to make them FORGET?

All went blank.

When I came back around, I found myself downstairs with Mom looking a bit dazed.

Odd. One moment I was in a field with Mom and Dad accepting Danny for what he was and now it was as if that adventure had never happened.

"HEY!" I heard Dad shout. "Yeah You! You've got a lot of nerve floating around like that!"

After hearing a few blasts I noticed Mom was looking a bit confused.

She shrugged it off

"Hey Mom?" I asked innocently. "What do you think of the idea that Danny might be the ghost around here?"

"Don't be ridiculous Jazz." Mom laughed "If you're referring to the phase where your Dad was believing that you were the ghost, that was only a phase we managed to talk him out of. Your Dad wouldn't hurt Danny"

I heard another ectoblast from a bazooka.

Couldn't Danny have wiped the memory of the rest of the world and left Mom and Dad's in tact?


	4. Maurice Foley

A/N: I had a complaint about the style of the story, and I would like to make something clear. I asked T-Rex 989 if the story should be a one shot with alternating POV or one chapter per character. The latter was the choice so that's the way it is.

**Maurice**

I was sitting in the train car cage with my wife situated between the Fentons and the Mansons. Hard to imagine three days ago, my life was the picture of the definition of normal: great job, beautiful wife, smart son…

But then it all changed as soon as I saw the local town hero (or villain depending on who you ask) turn into my son's best friend, Danny Fenton.

Now, I have nothing against the Fentons. Danny was there for Tucker when he needed a friend and vice versa. But I know nothing about ghost hunting and I'm not entirely sure just how safe and accurate the Fenton's invention. After all, look at what happened to their own son.

"Are you okay?" I ask my wife

"Yeah" Cheryl (A/N: I'm guessing here) said. "Just…I wonder just how deep in this Tucker and Sam are."

"We'll have to ask" I told her before looking between the other two train cars surrounding us holding the Mansons and the Fentons. "When did our life become situated in a Romeo and Juliet meets Spiderman?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes obviously realizing that I was just trying to liven up the mood.

"When our son became best friends with Sam Manson and Danny Fenton." She answered. "And then…whatever happened to make Danny Fenton Danny Phantom"

Now that Cheryl said the two alter egos of my son's best friend, I can't help but to wonder how NOBODY saw this coming. The two looked alike, sounded alike, and heck, their NAMES should have been a dead giveaway….no pun intended.

Suddenly, in a flash of Lydia's tattoos, the kids appeared, Danny in his Phantom form

"Well, well. Look what the bats dragged in. with my reality gems" Freakshow said as he approached the kids.

I noticed Cheryl jerking a bit as if just daring Freakshow to touch her baby boy.

"I don't think so." Danny declared as he held on tight to a mechanical thermos. However, Lydia's tattoos got it and tied up the kids " Wha- Oh no"

Freakshow poured out the gems into his hand and placed them one by one into the gauntlet

"The gem of life, the gem of form. The Gem of fantasy. And put them with the power source and… thanks to you I now know how to activate the gauntlet"

He pushed the gems as buttons in a certain code while laughing

"Danny! Stop him!" Sam yelled

Danny struggled in the binds

"I can't break free!" he grunted

"Thanks to you. I am now Ringmaster of all reality!"

Reality started to change around us

"Neato huh?" he asked

Let 'em go, Freakshow. I brought you the gems. We had a deal!" Danny demanded.

This the same kid whom Tucker met when they were stuffed in a trash can together?

"The deal was bring me the gems if you want to see them alive again. Well, here they are…alive…for now."

Typical villains. Always going back on his word.

The next thing I knew, I'm in a roller coaster car with Cheryl, once again between the Mansons and the Fentons. I noticed that Tucker is up front with Sam. Also that along the ride, there's a Fire-breathing clown head that pops up like a Jack-in-the-Box, rock hammers, and the end of the ride ski jumps into a tub of toxic waste.

This should be fun. (hint the sarcasm)

Then, the ride starts and we all start screaming. I haven't been on a roller coaster since Tucker was 10.

Suddenly, Freakshow's voice booms over a crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Freaks of all ages. May I direct your attention to the center ring where Danny Phantom, a.k.a. Danny Fenton will attempt to rescue his friends and family from a ghastly doom of my own construction"

Danny flew in front of the car before a yellow flash hit him and he turned into a jelly like material

"Hey! What did you…oh man"

The next thing I knew, that brownish jelly-like material went flying all over

"Only to be stopped at every turn by the master of all reality"

"Danny!" Sam shouted

"It can't be!" Tucker gasped

"No!" Jack Fenton shouted behind me.

"Danny!" Maddie Fenton gasped before shouting as she tried to leave the moving car, "NOOO!"

Jack pulled his now sobbing wife back into the car.

Cheryl and I turned to each other as realization hits us at the same time.

Danny's dead.

I pulled my wife into a hug as it also hits us that there's nobody who can save us now.

"What's that? You want more?" Freakshow asked the crowd

"Yeah!" 

"Well, since you insist, I'll give you more. MUCH more"

More reality changed

"It's all mine now. My revenge. Your nightmare. There. A kingdom fit for a freak. And a Freakdom fit for king!"

We turned another bank causing us all to scream

I then noticed the approaching fire-breathing clown.

I grip Cheryl tighter wishing Tucker was sharing the car with us.

Suddenly, a green and white ecto-shield came between us and the fire. I noticed a black and white form between us and the shield.

It's Danny.

"Danny!" Jazz exclaimed

"He's alive!" Jack added happily

"He has ghost envy! Use psychology!" Jazz yelled at her brother.

I turned to her wondering what she was talking about. These past three days she had mentioned a few things about ghost envy, but I never understood it."

"Psychology? That's it!" Danny exclaimed as he face brightened.

He flew above us as we approached the rock hammers. Before we got to them, he blasted them with an ecto-blast wearing a satisfied smirk

"Oh no. You do not get to leave this world with a smile" Freakshow told Danny angrily

"Why wouldn't I smile? So what if you're the most powerful human on earth? No matter what you do, I'm half ghost and…uh…you're not"

Wow. This being the ghost kid has worked WONDERS on Danny's personality

"I am the master of all reality" Freakshow pointed out

"Oh sure, but can you do this?" Danny bragged as he stretched to a C shape to avoid a blast

The crowd cheers

"What? NO! He's not the star of this circus! I am! ME!" Freakshow shouted desperately.

I'm DEFINITELY seeing the ghost envy now

"Ghost powers" Danny bragged as he vanished and reappeared with his hands glowing green "Ghost energy. Ghost! Ghost! Ghost!"

With each 'ghost' he shot the blast and made a smiley face in Freakshow's top hat.

The crowd cheers again

"I WILL NOT BE UPSTAGED BY A GHOST!" Freakshow shouted as he threw a tantrum

Wow. Tucker hadn't acted like that since he was two.

The crowd Boos and throws trash and food at the giant Freakshow

Danny said something but it was drowned out by the crowd

"Enough! I may be loosing control of the crowd, but I control all reality. And if you think being a half ghost is so cool," Freakshow shouted before pushing a button on the gauntlet after knocking Danny to the ground

Half-ghost? Is that possible?

"What do you think of me, now that I'm ALL ghost!" Freakshow asked after having changed himself into a real ghost

Danny grabbed that metal thermos and a blue beam sucked Freakshow into it with the gauntlet falling to the ground.

Great. Now add Ghostbusters to that list.

I heard Cheryl gasp. I turned and saw that we're heading STRAIGHT for the tub of nuclear waste.

I screamed.

This was the end!

When we hit, we were in just plain water. I surfaced and noticed that the tub was now a giant rubber ducky pool.

Danny landed on the edge wearing the gauntlet looking at Sam and Tucker frantically

"Are you guys okay?" he asked them before turning to the Mansons, Cheryl, and me " Oh. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Manson. Mr. and Mrs. Foley."

Somehow, he's still the same Danny Tucker introduced me to at the park when he was four

Suddenly, Lydia appeared looking pretty mad

Danny just smirked and turned the glowing yellow gauntlet at her.

"And as for you…" he said.

She then turned into a fish, hammer, apple, and teddy bear before back to normal

She fled screaming

Danny flew up, flashed the gauntlet white, and everything turned back to normal. Then he flew down and two white rings surrounded him turning him back into the Danny Fenton who would come by on weekends.

"Danny!" Jack shouted

"Okay. While the Fentons deal with that," Cheryl said turning to Tucker and Sam. "Would someone PLEASE tell me what the heck is going on here?"

I can't help but to chuckle at my wife even though I agree that I am confused at how Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom

"What do you want to know Mom?" Tucker asked

"How Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom in the first place is a good place to start." I suggested. "Or what Freakshow has against him"

"The how's easy" Sam said. "Danny got caught in the Fenton portal when it turned on. The ectoplasm got…I guess fused to his DNA."

"And how did you end up ghost fighting young lady?" Pam demanded

"It was Sam's fault the accident happened" Tucker tattled as he pointed to Sam

Sam whacked him on the arm. Probably because of how quick he was to tattle.

"Explain" Jeremy said obviously not happy that his little girl was being blamed

"I talked Danny into going into the portal to check it out." Sam explained

"Were you two alright?" I asked a bit concerned for Tucker's safety

"Yeah. We were at a safe distance." Tucker answered. "And we know what we're doing with the ghost hunting."

"So you can't stop us" Sam said

Suddenly, all went black

00000

When I came back around, I was at home. It was my day off as I was going to help Tucker pack for his cross-country trip with Danny and Sam.

"Did Tucker pack his lap top?" Cheryl called from the kitchen.

Whoa. Déjà vu.


	5. Cheryl Foley

Tucker's Mom

I was sitting in that train cart that I was sharing with my husband thinking about the past few days. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Tucker was to go with the Fentons on that cross-country trip leaving me home alone with my husband and maybe being able to keep the house clean from the clutter of computer parts.

I trusted the Fentons with the well-being of my little boy. Tucker and Danny have been friends since they were little. I still remembered that one afternoon, just almost a year ago, when Tucker came home shaken up saying that Danny had gotten involved in an accident in the Fenton's lab when Tucker and Sam had begged him to show them the portal. Luckily, Danny had survived.

Or so I thought because three days ago, Danny Fenton was revealed to be Danny Phantom: Amity Park's local ghost boy.

And those three: Tucker, Sam, and Danny, had a VERY strong bond of friendship. There was no way they'd let Danny fight ghosts on his own.

"Are you okay?" I heard Maurice ask me

"Yeah" I sighed "Just…I wonder just how deep in this Tucker and Sam are."

"We'll have to ask" he told me before looking between the other two train cars surrounding us holding the Mansons and the Fentons. "When did our life become situated in a Romeo and Juliet meets Spiderman?"

I rolled my eyes at his description of the situation. I knew he described it like that to lighten the mood, but I understood what he meant. 90 percent of the town knew that Danny and Sam were crushing on each other and that the Manson could BARELY tolerate if best the Fentons. Plus add in Danny's accident and there's the Spiderman reference.

"When our son became best friends with Sam Manson and Danny Fenton." She answered. "And then…whatever happened to make Danny Fenton Danny Phantom"

Maurice looked as if he wondered why nobody saw this coming.

Suddenly, in a flash of Lydia's tattoos, the kids appeared, Danny in his Phantom form

"Well, well. Look what the bats dragged in. with my reality gems" Freakshow said as he approached the kids.

That jerk better not lay a FINGER on my son!

"I don't think so." Danny declared as he held on tight to a mechanical thermos. However, Lydia's tattoos got it and tied up the kids " Wha- Oh no"

Freakshow poured out the gems into his hand and placed them one by one into the gauntlet

"The gem of life, the gem of form. The Gem of fantasy. And put them with the power source and… thanks to you I now know how to activate the gauntlet"

He pushed the gems as buttons in a certain code while laughing

"Danny! Stop him!" Sam yelled

Danny struggled in the binds that looked to be made of ectoplasm.

"I can't break free!" he grunted.

"Thanks to you. I am now Ringmaster of all reality!"

Reality started to change around us. This wasn't looking good.

"Neato huh?" he asked

Let 'em go, Freakshow. I brought you the gems. We had a deal!" Danny demanded.

I have to say this: Danny becoming Danny Phantom has done WONDERS for his confidence level.

"The deal was bring me the gems if you want to see them alive again. Well, here they are…alive…for now."

I should have known this wouldn't be that easy.

The next thing I knew, I'm in a roller coaster car with my husband, once again between the Mansons and the Fentons. I noticed that Tucker is up front with Sam. Also that along the ride, there's a Fire-breathing clown head that pops up like a Jack-in-the-Box, rock hammers, and the end of the ride ski jumps into a tub of toxic waste.

"This should be fun" I heard Maurice mutter to himself sarcastically

Then, the ride starts and we all start screaming. I used to love roller coasters as a young girl, but this was ridiculous!

Suddenly, Freakshow's voice booms over a crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Freaks of all ages. May I direct your attention to the center ring where Danny Phantom, a.k.a. Danny Fenton will attempt to rescue his friends and family from a ghastly doom of my own construction"

Danny flew in front of the car before a yellow flash hit him and he turned into a jelly like material

"Hey! What did you…oh man"

The next thing I knew, that brownish jelly-like material went flying all over.

"Only to be stopped at every turn by the master of all reality"

"Danny!" Sam shouted

"It can't be!" Tucker gasped horrified.

"No!" Jack Fenton shouted behind me.

"Danny!" Maddie Fenton gasped before shouting as she tried to leave the moving car, "NOOO!"

I knew that scream as I turned to check on Maddie. It was the cry of a mother having watched the death of her child.

Jack pulled his now sobbing wife back into the car.

Maurice and I turned to each other as realization hits us at the same time.

Danny's dead.

The one person who could save us was gone.

Maurice pulled me into a hug as he realized the same thing. I turned and saw Tucker and Sam looking as if their lives had just stopped.

A part of me wondered if they felt like this now, how must they have felt when Danny had that accident?

"What's that? You want more?" Freakshow asked the crowd

"Yeah!" 

"Well, since you insist, I'll give you more. MUCH more"

More reality changed

"It's all mine now. My revenge. Your nightmare. There. A kingdom fit for a freak. And a Freakdom fit for king!"

We turned another bank causing us all to scream

I then noticed the approaching fire-breathing clown.

Maurice gripped me tighter. Why couldn't that jerk at least keep the families in the same cars instead of separating us from Tucker?

Suddenly, a green and white ecto-shield came between us and the fire. I noticed a black and white form between us and the shield.

It's Danny.

"Danny!" Jazz exclaimed

"He's alive!" Jack added happily

"He has ghost envy! Use psychology!" Jazz yelled at her brother.

Maurice turned a confused look to Jazz, but having taken a few psychology courses in school, I knew what she meant.

Get Freakshow to change his own reality by turning himself into a ghost and then treat him like all those other ghosts.

"Psychology? That's it!" Danny exclaimed as he face brightened with understanding.

He flew above us as we approached the rock hammers. Before we got to them, he blasted them with an ecto-blast wearing a satisfied smirk

"Oh no. You do not get to leave this world with a smile" Freakshow told Danny angrily

"Why wouldn't I smile? So what if you're the most powerful human on earth? No matter what you do, I'm half ghost and…uh…you're not"

I can't help but to chuckle at the bragging tone. This won't take long. But I wonder if there'll still be enough time.

"I am the master of all reality" Freakshow pointed out

"Oh sure, but can you do this?" Danny bragged as he stretched to a C shape to avoid a blast

The crowd cheers

"What? NO! He's not the star of this circus! I am! ME!" Freakshow shouted desperately.

I'm DEFINITELY seeing the ghost envy now

"Ghost powers" Danny bragged as he vanished and reappeared with his hands glowing green "Ghost energy. Ghost! Ghost! Ghost!"

With each 'ghost' he shot the blast and made a smiley face in Freakshow's top hat.

The crowd cheers again

"I WILL NOT BE UPSTAGED BY A GHOST!" Freakshow shouted as he threw a tantrum

What a big baby.

The crowd Boos and throws trash and food at the giant Freakshow

Danny said something but it was drowned out by the crowd

"Enough! I may be loosing control of the crowd, but I control all reality. And if you think being a half ghost is so cool," Freakshow shouted before pushing a button on the gauntlet after knocking Danny to the ground

"What do you think of me, now that I'm ALL ghost!" Freakshow asked after having changed himself into a real ghost

Danny grabbed that metal thermos and a blue beam sucked Freakshow into it with the gauntlet falling to the ground.

"Great. Now add Ghostbusters to that list" Maurice muttered

I knew he meant that list of what our lives had turned into. I looked and gasped. We were heading STRAIGHT for the tub of nuclear waste.

I screamed as did my husband (who was screaming like a girl I might add)

When we hit, we were in just plain water. I surfaced and noticed that the tub was now a giant rubber ducky pool.

Everyone else was surfacing too. Nobody was hurt. Just wet.

Danny landed on the edge wearing the gauntlet looking at Sam and Tucker frantically

"Are you guys okay?" he asked them before turning to the Mansons, Cheryl, and me " Oh. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Manson. Mr. and Mrs. Foley."

I smiled. Some things will never change.

Suddenly, Lydia appeared looking pretty mad

Danny just smirked and turned the glowing yellow gauntlet at her.

"And as for you…" he said.

She then turned into a fish, hammer, apple, and teddy bear before back to normal

She fled screaming

Danny flew up, flashed the gauntlet white, and everything turned back to normal. Then he flew down and two white rings surrounded him turning him back into the Danny Fenton who would come by on weekends.

"Danny!" Jack shouted

"Okay. While the Fentons deal with that," I said turning to Tucker and Sam giving the family some privacy to deal with this. "Would someone PLEASE tell me what the heck is going on here?"

Maurice chuckled

"What do you want to know Mom?" Tucker asked

"How Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom in the first place is a good place to start." Maurice suggested. "Or what Freakshow has against him"

"The how's easy" Sam said. "Danny got caught in the Fenton portal when it turned on. The ectoplasm got…I guess fused to his DNA."

"And how did you end up ghost fighting young lady?" Pam demanded sternly.

Truthfully, I'd like a confirmation of my suspicion that it was their bond of friendship so I gave Tucker the same pointed glare Pam was giving Sam..

"It was Sam's fault the accident happened" Tucker tattled as he pointed to Sam

Sam whacked him on the arm. Probably because of how quick he was to tattle.

Something told me that Tucker hadn't been so quick to tell them it was a bad idea.

"Explain" Jeremy said obviously not happy that his little girl was being blamed

"I talked Danny into going into the portal to check it out." Sam explained

"Were you two alright?" Maurice asked what was on my mind. How injured had those two been during the accident?

"Yeah. We were at a safe distance." Tucker answered. "And we know what we're doing with the ghost hunting."

"So you can't stop us" Sam said

Suddenly, all went black

00000

When I came back around, I was in the kitchen making lunch with the T.V. on in the background for noise. I new Maurice was helping Tucker pack for his trip, but as a mother, I have a sixth-sense for these things.

"Did Tucker pack his lap-top?" I called to Maurice not quite sure if I asked that earlier.

I shrugged. One could never be too sure.


	6. Jeremy Manson

**Jeremy**

I was sitting in the train car cage with my wife thinking about what had happened.

This was all Fenton's fault. If he and his wife didn't mess around with the supernatural, there son wouldn't be Danny Phantom and my baby girl would be safe.

I heard my wife sigh. I knew she was thinking of Samantha. I can't say I blame her though. Our little girl is out there somewhere doing dangerous things with her friends.

I sighed myself. Sam's always been different. She takes after her grandmother in that manner. When she was growing up, we TRIED to get her to be friends with the Sanchez girl.

That didn't go over so well.

Just when it had been looking like Sammie wouldn't get any friends, as she had become goth by that time, she met up with Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton. She hadn't gotten into AS much trouble and the legal trouble practically vanished.

"He saved her." Pamela whispered.

"Huh?" I asked as I turned to my wife.

She was looking at the ceiling deep in thought.

"When Freakshow first came to Amity…Sammie had fallen off the train and Phan… Fen… Danny had saved her." She reminded me.

Oh yeah. I had forgotten about that. Of course, that was around the time Danny had gotten himself a bit of a bad streak and we went as far as to get a restraining order.

But now that I thought about it, Danny's eyes had been red instead of the blue/green (depending on the form).

Suddenly, in a flash of Lydia's tattoos, the kids appeared, Danny in his Phantom form

"Well, well. Look what the bats dragged in. with my reality gems" Freakshow said as he approached the kids.

I stood up and grabbed the bars of the cage. If that jerk so much as laid a FINGER on my baby girl…

"I don't think so." Danny declared as he held on tight to a mechanical thermos. However, Lydia's tattoos got it and tied up the kids " Wha- Oh no"

Freakshow poured out the gems into his hand and placed them one by one into the gauntlet

"The gem of life, the gem of form. The Gem of fantasy. And put them with the power source and… thanks to you I now know how to activate the gauntlet"

He pushed the gems as buttons in a certain code while laughing

"Danny! Stop him!" Sam yelled

Danny struggled in the binds

"I can't break free!" he grunted

"Thanks to you. I am now Ringmaster of all reality!"

Reality started to change around us

"Neato huh?" he asked

Let 'em go, Freakshow. I brought you the gems. We had a deal!" Danny demanded.

I have to admit, I've never seen Danny so forceful.

"The deal was bring me the gems if you want to see them alive again. Well, here they are…alive…for now."

That evil, conniving jerk.

The next thing I knew, I'm in a roller coaster car with Pam sitting directly behind Sam and Tucker. Also that along the ride, there's a Fire-breathing clown head that pops up like a Jack-in-the-Box, rock hammers, and the end of the ride ski jumps into a tub of toxic waste.

And the best part is that I can't stand roller coasters and neither can Pam.

Then, the ride starts and we all start screaming.

Suddenly, Freakshow's voice booms over a crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Freaks of all ages. May I direct your attention to the center ring where Danny Phantom, a.k.a. Danny Fenton will attempt to rescue his friends and family from a ghastly doom of my own construction"

Danny flew in front of the car before a yellow flash hit him and he turned into a jelly like material

"Hey! What did you…oh man"

The next thing I knew, that brownish jelly-like material went flying all over

"Only to be stopped at every turn by the master of all reality"

"Danny!" Sam shouted

There was something about her scream that tugged at my heartstring.

Surely not…was she in love with Danny Fenton/Phantom?

"It can't be!" Tucker gasped

"No!" Jack Fenton shouted behind me.

I turned and saw that the Foleys, who were sitting behind us, were also watching the Fentons.

I had never seen Jack and Maddie Fenton look so upset.

"Danny!" Maddie Fenton gasped before shouting as she tried to leave the moving car, "NOOO!"

Jack pulled his now sobbing wife back into the car and held her.

Realization hits hard. Danny's dead.

And we were next along with our daughter who, I noticed, was biting her lower lip as if DETERMINED not to cry.

"What's that? You want more?" Freakshow asked the crowd

"Yeah!"

"Well, since you insist, I'll give you more. MUCH more"

More reality changed

"It's all mine now. My revenge. Your nightmare. There. A kingdom fit for a freak. And a Freakdom fit for king!"

We turned another bank causing us all to scream

I then noticed the approaching fire-breathing clown.

I gripped Pam tighter as she placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Suddenly, a green and white ecto-shield came between us and the fire. I noticed a black and white form between us and the shield.

It's Danny.

"Danny!" Jazz exclaimed

"He's alive!" Jack added happily

"He has ghost envy! Use psychology!" Jazz yelled at her brother.

I turned to her wondering what she was talking about. Seems as if Maurice is just as confused as me.

"Psychology? That's it!" Danny exclaimed as he face brightened.

Glad SOMEONE understands.

He flew above us as we approached the rock hammers. Before we got to them, he blasted them with an ecto-blast wearing a satisfied smirk

"Oh no. You do not get to leave this world with a smile" Freakshow told Danny angrily

"Why wouldn't I smile? So what if you're the most powerful human on earth? No matter what you do, I'm half ghost and…uh…you're not"

I have NEVER heard Danny speak like that.

"I am the master of all reality" Freakshow pointed out

"Oh sure, but can you do this?" Danny bragged as he stretched to a C shape to avoid a blast

The crowd cheers

"What? NO! He's not the star of this circus! I am! ME!" Freakshow shouted desperately.

And people say Pam and I are self-centered?

"Ghost powers" Danny bragged as he vanished and reappeared with his hands glowing green "Ghost energy. Ghost! Ghost! Ghost!"

With each 'ghost' he shot the blast and made a smiley face in Freakshow's top hat.

The crowd cheers again

"I WILL NOT BE UPSTAGED BY A GHOST!" Freakshow shouted as he threw a tantrum

"Big baby" I can't help but to say.

The crowd Boos and throws trash and food at the giant Freakshow

Danny said something but it was drowned out by the crowd

"Enough! I may be loosing control of the crowd, but I control all reality. And if you think being a half ghost is so cool," Freakshow shouted before pushing a button on the gauntlet after knocking Danny to the ground

"Half?" Pam asked me.

I shrugged.

"What do you think of me, now that I'm ALL ghost!" Freakshow asked after having changed himself into a real ghost

Danny grabbed that metal thermos and a blue beam sucked Freakshow into it with the gauntlet falling to the ground.

I heard Cheryl gasp behind me. I looked forward and saw that we're heading STRAIGHT for the tub of nuclear waste.

I screamed.

As did everyone else.

This was it.

When we hit, we were in just plain water. I surfaced and noticed that the tub was now a giant rubber ducky pool.

Danny landed on the edge wearing the gauntlet looking at Sam and Tucker frantically

"Are you guys okay?" he asked them before turning to the Mansons, Cheryl, and me " Oh. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Manson. Mr. and Mrs. Foley."

"He's at least polite." I told my wife.

"True." She agreed.

Suddenly, Lydia appeared looking furious

Danny just smirked and turned the glowing yellow gauntlet at her.

"And as for you…" he said.

She then turned into a fish, hammer, apple, and teddy bear before back to normal

She fled screaming

Danny flew up, flashed the gauntlet white, and everything turned back to normal. Then he flew down and two white rings surrounded him turning him back into the Danny Fenton we know.

"Danny!" Jack shouted

"Okay. While the Fentons deal with that," Cheryl said turning to Tucker and Sam. "Would someone PLEASE tell me what the heck is going on here?"

Maurice chuckled at how desperate Cheryl sounded.

"What do you want to know Mom?" Tucker asked innocently

"How Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom in the first place is a good place to start." Maurice asked. "Or what Freakshow has against him"

"The how's easy" Sam said. "Danny got caught in the Fenton portal when it turned on. The ectoplasm got…I guess fused to his DNA."

"And how did you end up ghost fighting young lady?" Pam demanded.

I'd like to know that myself.

"It was Sam's fault the accident happened" Tucker tattled as he pointed to Sam

Sam whacked him on the arm.

"Explain" I said. What did my baby girl have to do with a freak accident?

"I talked Danny into going into the portal to check it out." Sam explained

"Were you two alright?" Maurice asked, more Tucker than Sam.

"Yeah. We were at a safe distance." Tucker answered. "And we know what we're doing with the ghost hunting."

"So you can't stop us" Sam said defiantly.

I recognized the determination she had. It was the same I had when I wanted to marry Pam, but Father wanted me to marry Ursula Stanholpt, an equally rich girl from Georgia. Luckily, Mother was on my side.

Oh great! Sam really WAS in love with Danny.

Well…he IS the town hero. But he's still a Fenton

Before I could say anything to Sam about her **possibly **going into a relationship, all went black.

00000

When I came back around, I was at home. I was trying to figure out what possessed me to allow my little Sam to go on a cross-country trip with the Fentons.


	7. Pamela Manson

**Pamela**

I was sitting in the train car cage with my husband thinking about what had happened.

I should have known this would happen to us. This is what I get for letting our little Sammie hang out with the son of the town's ghost hunters.

I sighed. I knew that no matter how hard Jeremy and I try, we can't stop her. I've seen it in her eyes. She has a crush on the Fenton boy. She had worn the dress she had fought against for MONTHS just to get us to lift the restraining order against the boy.

Jeremy sighed. I figured he was also thinking about our daughter who refused to act like a proper young lady. The only time she would was when she would blush at the thought of the Fenton boy.

I suddenly remembered something I had seen from the Fenton's R.V. when Sammie had been on this train to help Danny.

"He saved her." I whispered.

"Huh?" Jeremy asked.

"When Freakshow first came to Amity…Sammie had fallen off the train and Phan… Fen… Danny had saved her." I told him, unsure of just WHO Danny is now. Was he still Fenton or Phantom now?

Jeremy looked considerate. The shock of what had happened must be EXTREMELY hard on him for him to be so quiet.

Suddenly, in a flash of Lydia's tattoos, the kids appeared, Danny in his Phantom form

"Well, well. Look what the bats dragged in. with my reality gems" Freakshow said as he approached the kids.

Jeremy stood up and grabbed the bars of the cage. I wasn't far behind ready to do my own damage if that guy hurt my little Sammikins.

"I don't think so." Danny declared as he held on tight to a mechanical thermos. However, Lydia's tattoos got it and tied up the kids " Wha- Oh no"

Freakshow poured out the gems into his hand and placed them one by one into the gauntlet

"The gem of life, the gem of form. The Gem of fantasy. And put them with the power source and… thanks to you I now know how to activate the gauntlet"

He pushed the gems as buttons in a certain code while laughing

"Danny! Stop him!" Sam yelled desperately…as if she counted on him.

Danny struggled in the binds

"I can't break free!" he grunted

"Thanks to you. I am now Ringmaster of all reality!"

Reality started to change around us

"Neato huh?" he asked

Let 'em go, Freakshow. I brought you the gems. We had a deal!" Danny demanded.

I have to admit, I've never seen Danny so forceful.

"The deal was bring me the gems if you want to see them alive again. Well, here they are…alive…for now."

That liar.

The next thing I knew, I'm in a roller coaster car with Pam sitting directly behind Sam and Tucker. Also that along the ride, there's a Fire-breathing clown head that pops up like a Jack-in-the-Box, rock hammers, and the end of the ride ski jumps into a tub of toxic waste.

Just our luck. I hate roller coasters. They mess up my hair.

Then, the ride starts and we all start screaming.

Suddenly, Freakshow's voice booms over a crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Freaks of all ages. May I direct your attention to the center ring where Danny Phantom, a.k.a. Danny Fenton will attempt to rescue his friends and family from a ghastly doom of my own construction"

Danny flew in front of the car before a yellow flash hit him and he turned into a jelly like material

"Hey! What did you…oh man"

The next thing I knew, that brownish jelly-like material went flying all over

"Only to be stopped at every turn by the master of all reality"

"Danny!" Sam shouted

She sounded as if all hope was lost.

"It can't be!" Tucker gasped

"No!" Jack Fenton shouted behind me.

I turned and saw that the Foleys, who were sitting behind us, were also watching the Fentons.

I had never seen Jack and Maddie Fenton look so upset. And from the looks on Jeremy's face, neither had he.

"Danny!" Maddie Fenton gasped before shouting as she tried to leave the moving car, "NOOO!"

Jack pulled his now sobbing wife back into the car and held her.

I turned to my stunned husband. It seemed as if we had been wrong about the Fentons. Even though they were married to each other AND their work, they still cared for their children.

I'm hating how life works. It took the death of one of their kids for us to see that. NOBODY deserves that.

I then noticed Jeremy looking at Sam. She looks near ready to burst into tears.

I think her crush might have grown to something a bit more.

"What's that? You want more?" Freakshow asked the crowd

"Yeah!"

"Well, since you insist, I'll give you more. MUCH more"

More reality changed

"It's all mine now. My revenge. Your nightmare. There. A kingdom fit for a freak. And a Freakdom fit for king!"

We turned another bank causing us all to scream

I then noticed the approaching fire-breathing clown.

The end was coming.

I reach forward and gripped my daughter's shoulder as Jeremy gripped my other hand. Sam looked back at me and placed her hand over mine.

I noticed her purple eyes have a wall of held-back tears in them. But at least she knew that I loved her.

And I can see that she, despite everything, in her own way, still loves us.

Suddenly, a green and white ecto-shield came between us and the fire. I noticed a black and white form between us and the shield.

It's Danny.

"Danny!" Jazz exclaimed

"He's alive!" Jack added happily

A smile of PURE happiness formed on Sam's face matching that of the Fenton's voices.

"He has ghost envy! Use psychology!" Jazz yelled at her brother.

"Psychology? That's it!" Danny exclaimed as he face brightened.

I think SOMEONE has an idea.

He flew above us as we approached the rock hammers. Before we got to them, he blasted them with an ecto-blast wearing a satisfied smirk

"Oh no. You do not get to leave this world with a smile" Freakshow told Danny angrily

"Why wouldn't I smile? So what if you're the most powerful human on earth? No matter what you do, I'm half ghost and…uh…you're not"

I noticed Jeremy raising his eyebrows. I have to admit, this is rather uncharacteristic of the Danny Fenton we know.

But then again, this is typical Danny Phantom behavior from when I would watch the battles on the News.

"I am the master of all reality" Freakshow pointed out

"Oh sure, but can you do this?" Danny bragged as he stretched to a C shape to avoid a blast

The crowd cheers

"What? NO! He's not the star of this circus! I am! ME!" Freakshow shouted desperately.

What a big baby.

"Ghost powers" Danny bragged as he vanished and reappeared with his hands glowing green "Ghost energy. Ghost! Ghost! Ghost!"

With each 'ghost' he shot the blast and made a smiley face in Freakshow's top hat.

The crowd cheers again

"I WILL NOT BE UPSTAGED BY A GHOST!" Freakshow shouted as he threw a tantrum

"Big baby" Jeremy muttered with an eyeroll.

The crowd Boos and throws trash and food at the giant Freakshow

Danny said something but it was drowned out by the crowd

"Enough! I may be loosing control of the crowd, but I control all reality. And if you think being a half ghost is so cool," Freakshow shouted before pushing a button on the gauntlet after knocking Danny to the ground

"Half?" I asked Jeremy.

He shrugged.

"What do you think of me, now that I'm ALL ghost!" Freakshow asked after having changed himself into a real ghost

Danny grabbed that metal thermos and a blue beam sucked Freakshow into it with the gauntlet falling to the ground.

I heard Cheryl gasp as she looked forward. I looked forward myself and saw that we're heading STRAIGHT for the tub of nuclear waste.

I screamed.

As did everyone else.

This was it.

When we hit, we were in just plain water. I surfaced and noticed that the tub was now a giant rubber ducky pool.

Danny landed on the edge wearing the gauntlet looking at Sam and Tucker frantically

"Are you guys okay?" he asked them before turning to the Foley's, Jeremy, and me " Oh. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Manson. Mr. and Mrs. Foley."

"He's at least polite." Jeremy told me

"True." I agreed. At least THAT part didn't change.

Suddenly, Lydia appeared looking furious

Danny just smirked and turned the glowing yellow gauntlet at her.

"And as for you…" he said.

She then turned into a fish, hammer, apple, and teddy bear before back to normal

She fled screaming

Danny flew up, flashed the gauntlet white, and everything turned back to normal. Then he flew down and two white rings surrounded him turning him back into the Danny Fenton my Sammikins likes.

"Danny!" Jack shouted

"Okay. While the Fentons deal with that," Cheryl said turning to Tucker and Sam. "Would someone PLEASE tell me what the heck is going on here?"

Maurice chuckled at how desperate Cheryl sounded.

"What do you want to know Mom?" Tucker asked innocently

"How Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom in the first place is a good place to start." Maurice asked. "Or what Freakshow has against him"

"The how's easy" Sam said. "Danny got caught in the Fenton portal when it turned on. The ectoplasm got…I guess fused to his DNA."

"And how did you end up ghost fighting young lady?" I demanded wanting to know when and why my daughter took up such a dangerous hobby. Now that we were all safe, I felt the anger I had felt before we were captured coming back, but directed at a more direct source.

Jeremy looked like he agreed, probably still a bit shocked.

"It was Sam's fault the accident happened" Tucker tattled as he pointed to Sam

Sam whacked him on the arm.

"Explain" Jeremy demanded. I don't blame him. Tucker BETTER have a good reason to blame our little girl.

"I talked Danny into going into the portal to check it out." Sam explained

"Were you two alright?" Maurice asked, more Tucker than Sam.

"Yeah. We were at a safe distance." Tucker answered. "And we know what we're doing with the ghost hunting."

"So you can't stop us" Sam said defiantly.

I noticed a bit of guilt in her eyes, but it's not guilt for going behind Pam's and my backs. It's guilt for nearly getting her friend killed and determination for helping him through this.

There's also another VERY familiar look on her face.

I turned to my husband and he looks torn. Sure enough, he recognized the look from when HE was in a relationship that his father didn't want him in.

It hit me suddenly. Jeremy and I were hypocrites.

Before I could give Sam my okay for her possible future relationship with Danny, all went blank.

00000

When I came back around, I was in the house looking through a catalogue for dresses to order for my daughter so I could swap them out when she was gone.

Jeremy walked into the room.

"Is it a good idea for us to be sending Sam with the Fentons?" he asked.

I shrugged. As uncomfortable with the idea I am, it'll get her out of the house so I can do the remodeling.


	8. Tucker

Tucker

It was so weird. One minute we were outside of ComiCon and the next we were in a field. Mom and Dad were in one of the train cars as were Danny's family and Sam's parents.

Freakshow was right in front of us

"Well, well. Look what the bats dragged in. with my reality gems"

"I don't think so." Danny said holding onto the thermos. However, Lydia's tattooes grabbed tied us up and brought the thermos to the creep. "Wha- Oh no"

"The gem of life, the gem of form. The Gem of fantasy. And put them with the power source and… thanks to you I now know how to activate the gauntlet" Freakshow said as he placed the gems in the Gauntlet.

He laughed the way most evil villains do as he pushed the combination.

"Danny! Stop him!" Sam shouted as I felt Danny struggling.

"I can't break free!" he grunted.

"Thanks to you. I am now Ringmaster of all reality!" Freakshow shouted

Then, reality starts to change. It was kindof cool…in a creepy way.

"Neato huh?" Freakshow asked

"Let 'em go, Freakshow. I brought you the gems. We had a deal!" Danny demanded.

"The deal was bring me the gems if you want to see them alive again. Well, here they are…alive…for now."

I hate it when villains play on their words.

In a blink of an eye, I found myself in the front seat of a roller coaster.

"This is weird." I whispered to Sam before an audience of clowns showed up. Then the car started going.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Freaks of all ages. May I direct your attention to the center ring where Danny Phantom, a.k.a. Danny Fenton will attempt to rescue his friends and family from a ghastly doom of my own construction" Freakshow's voice came as if over an intercom.

Danny showed up ready to stop the roller coaster before flashing yellow and turned into a jelly-like material.

"Hey! What did you…oh man" I faintly heard him say before we passed where he was.

I heard an almost sickening squishy noise.

"Only to be stopped at every turn by the master of all reality." Freakshow added

"Danny!" Sam shouted

"It can't be!" I gasped.

Danny can't die. He's the hero. In EVERY comic book I've ever read, the hero ALWAYS wins.

It can't end this way.

"No!" I heard from the back of the coaster.

I turned and saw the Fentons looking horrified. Mr. Fenton was trying to keep Mrs. Fenton in the car as she screamed

"Danny! NOOO!"

She started sobbing.

Seems as if Danny was wrong about his parents' reactions.

"What's that? You want more?" Freakshow asked.

I looked over at Sam despite the inertia from the ride and more reality changing around us. She looked as if she had nothing to live for.

"I should have told him." She whispered

"Maybe you can still tell him…in the afterlife." I said grimly.

With Danny gone, I see no way how we can survive this.

"It's all mine now. My revenge. Your nightmare. There. A kingdom fit for a freak. And a Freakdom fit for king." Freakshow's voice came.

I look ahead and saw a fire-breathing clown up ahead. Judging by our speed and the time it takes for the fire to come, we'll be passing as it's breathing.

I brace for death wondering if this was how Danny felt both that brief second before the car hit and that brief millisecond before the portal turned on.

Suddenly, a familiar figure and green shield appeared next to the track and blocked the fire.

It was Danny!

He was alive!

We have a chance.

"YES!" I cheered to myself, though only Sam heard as everyone else was too happy.

"Danny!" Jazz exclaimed

"He's alive!" Mr. Fenton added

"He has ghost envy! Use psychology!"

"Psychology? That's it!" Danny exclaimed.

Obviously Jazz talked about her thesis at home because I sure didn't know what they were talking about.

We headed towards the next obstacle which was a crusher. Panic set and I screamed.

A blast destroyed the obstacle.

"Oh no. You do not get to leave this world with a smile" Freakshow said obviously not happy about the smirk on Danny's face.

"Why wouldn't I smile? So what if you're the most powerful human on earth? No matter what you do, I'm half ghost and…uh…you're not."

This kinda reminded me of the time we first fought Desiree.

"I am the master of all reality." Freakshow reminded him.

"Oh sure, but can you do this?" Danny asked as he stretched to a C shape to avoid a blast.

Crowd cheers

"What? NO! He's not the star of this circus! I am! ME!"

I think I see what Jazz meant by using psychology now. I've seen this in previous fights. Especially with Vlad. Get the enemy worked up enough to make a mistake and then use it.

"Ghost powers (vanishes and then reappears with ectoplasm surrounding his hands) Ghost energy (Shoots blasts ) Ghost! Ghost! Ghost!" Danny bragged.

The blasts made a smiley face in FS's hat

Crowd cheers

"I WILL NOT BE UPSTAGED BY A GHOST!" Freakshow shouted

"Sounds a bit like Plasmius on a bad day." I whispered to Sam.

She nodded.

Crowd Boos and throws trash and food at the giant Freakshow

"Uh…half ghost technically. But still WAY cooler than you."

"Enough! I may be loosing control of the crowd, but I control all reality. And if you think being a half ghost is so cool, (Uses gauntlet to turn himself into a real ghost) What do you think of me, now that I'm ALL ghost!"

"Doesn't Danny still have the thermos?" Sam asked.

I nodded. I think Jazz knew it too.

Sure enough, Danny sucked Freakshow into thermos and gauntlet falls to the ground

"AAGGHH!" Sam screamed.

I looked forward and joined the screaming.

The end of the track was coming and there was no way Danny could get to us in time before we hit the nuclear waste.

We launched off and landed in a pool of clear water. I surfaced and saw everyone safe and sound. Danny landed on the edge of the pool wearing the gauntlet and holding the thermos.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked desperately before noticing my parents as well as Sam's. "Oh. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Manson. Mr. and Mrs. Foley."

Lydia appeared behind him obviously not happy.

"And as for you." Danny said, the gauntlet glowing

After turning her into a fish, hammer, apple, and teddy bear, he turned her back to normal.

Lydia fled screaming

Danny turns things back to normal and then back to Fenton

"Danny!" Jack exclaimed.

"Okay. While the Fentons deal with that," Mom said turning to me and Sam. "Would someone PLEASE tell me what the heck is going on here?"

Dad chuckled at how desperate Mom sounded.

"What do you want to know Mom?" I asked innocently as if I hadn't the slightest idea what was wrong.

After all, dealing with creeps like Freakshow was a daily occurrence when one is on Team Phantom.

"How Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom in the first place is a good place to start." Dad asked. "Or what Freakshow has against him"

"The how's easy" Sam said. "Danny got caught in the Fenton portal when it turned on. The ectoplasm got…I guess fused to his DNA."

"And how did you end up ghost fighting young lady?" Mrs. Manson demanded.

Mr. Manson looked like he agreed with his wife.

"It was Sam's fault the accident happened" I tattled as I pointed to Sam.

It WAS her idea he go into the portal in the first place.

She whacked my arm.

"Explain" Mr. Manson said in a protective-father tone.

"I talked Danny into going into the portal to check it out." Sam explained

"Were you two alright?" Dad asked. However, the look on his face told me he was asking if **I** was alright.

"Yeah. We were at a safe distance." I answered despite the near heart attack my best friend gave me that day. "And we know what we're doing with the ghost hunting."

"So you can't stop us" Sam said defiantly.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and we were at Fenton Works.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Sam looked just as confused.

(A/N: See rest of the episode for what happened to the trio after)

The End.


	9. Sam

A/N: FINALLY! The last installment! I meant to have this up last Tuesday which was Valentine's day. After all, this is Sam's POV. However, between work and school, I didn't get this written in time. But it's done now and I would like to thank all of you for your patience.

**Sam**

If I was normal, I'd probably be freaked out when one minute my friends and I were at the stupid Comi-con convention and the next in an open field near railroad track. However, considering my best friend/crush (but tell him that and you die) is half-ghost, nothing surprises me much anymore.

"Well, well. Look what the bats dragged in. with my reality gems" Freakshow stated

"I don't think so." Danny said in his hero-tone while holding the thermos that held the gems. However, it was grabbed by the bat-tattoos "Wha- Oh no"

The tattoos then bound us together.

"The gem of life, the gem of form. The Gem of fantasy. And put them with the power source and… thanks to you I now know how to activate the gauntlet"

The maniac laughed.

"Danny! Stop him!" I shouted. After all, he's the only one who CAN.

"I can't break free!" he told me as he struggled.

"Thanks to you. I am now Ringmaster of all reality" Freakshow announced.

Reality starts to change

"Neato huh?"

"Let 'em go, Freakshow. I brought you the gems. We had a deal!" Danny demanded.

"The deal was bring me the gems if you want to see them alive again. Well, here they are…alive…for now."

Man. This guy is as bad as Vlad.

Suddenly, I found myself in the front car of a roller coaster.

"This is weird." Tucker told me before the coaster started going.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Freaks of all ages. May I direct your attention to the center ring where Danny Phantom, a.k.a. Danny Fenton will attempt to rescue his friends and family from a ghastly doom of my own construction" Freakshow's voice came as if over an intercom.

Danny showed up ready to stop the roller coaster before flashing yellow and turned into a jelly-like material.

"Hey! What did you…oh man" I faintly heard him say before we passed where he was.

I heard an almost sickening squishy noise.

"Only to be stopped at every turn by the master of all reality." Freakshow added

"Danny!" I shouted

"It can't be!" Tucker gasped.

No, no, no, no, no! Danny CAN'T die! He's the hero! The hero isn't supposed to loose! He's supposed to rescue me…I mean us!

"No!" I heard from the back of the coaster.

Danny can't die. He's the hero. In EVERY comic book I've ever read, the hero ALWAYS wins.

It can't end this way.

"No!" I heard from the back of the coaster.

I turned, noticing Tucker did as well, and saw the Fentons looking horrified. Mr. Fenton was trying to keep Mrs. Fenton in the car as she screamed.

"Danny! NOOO!"

She started sobbing.

Truthfully, I don't blame her. I feel like doing that myself, but I don't want to seem weak in my last moments. Even though the boy I've been in love with since the fourth grade was dead…for good this time.

"I should have told him." I whispered when I felt Tucker's attention turn to me

"Maybe you can still tell him…in the afterlife." He said grimly.

So Tucker figured out it was hopeless too.

"It's all mine now. My revenge. Your nightmare. There. A kingdom fit for a freak. And a Freakdom fit for king." Freakshow's voice came.

I look ahead and saw a fire-breathing clown up ahead. This was it. I saw Tucker mentally calculating and the look on his face proved that this was it. We were done for.

I braced for the intense heat that was sure to come.

Suddenly, a familiar figure and green shield appeared next to the track and blocked the fire.

Danny!

He was alive!

I should have known better. He did survive the portal.

"YES!" Tucker cheered.

"Danny!" Jazz exclaimed

"He's alive!" Mr. Fenton added

"He has ghost envy! Use psychology!" Jazz shouted

"Psychology? That's it!" Danny exclaimed.

Wow. Danny actually understood what Jazz was talking about?

We headed towards the next obstacle which was a crusher. Panic set and we screamed.

However, I couldn't help but to notice that Tucker's screamed more like a girl.

A blast destroyed the obstacle.

"Oh no. You do not get to leave this world with a smile" Freakshow said obviously not happy about the smirk on Danny's face.

"Why wouldn't I smile? So what if you're the most powerful human on earth? No matter what you do, I'm half ghost and…uh…you're not."

I can't help but to smile as I watched (despite it being extremely difficult with all the twists and turns). Danny wasn't as shy and geeky in ghost form as he was in human form.

"I am the master of all reality." Freakshow reminded him.

"Oh sure, but can you do this?" Danny asked as he stretched to a C shape to avoid a blast.

Crowd cheers

"What? NO! He's not the star of this circus! I am! ME!"

Tucker, who was also watching, seemed to get Danny's plan now. Having watched a few battles, I've noticed that when the enemy was worked up, mistakes were made on their parts thus giving Danny a huge advantage.

"Ghost powers (vanishes and then reappears with ectoplasm surrounding his hands) Ghost energy (Shoots blasts ) Ghost! Ghost! Ghost!" Danny bragged.

The blasts made a smiley face in FS's hat.

Normally I don't care much for smiley faces, but considering what Danny was doing, I'd condone it this once.

Crowd cheers

"I WILL NOT BE UPSTAGED BY A GHOST!" Freakshow shouted

"Sounds a bit like Plasmius on a bad day." Tucker whispered to me.

I nodded in agreement not trusting myself to talk.

Crowd Boos and throws trash and food at the giant Freakshow

"Uh…half ghost technically. But still WAY cooler than you."

"Enough! I may be loosing control of the crowd, but I control all reality. And if you think being a half ghost is so cool, (Uses gauntlet to turn himself into a real ghost) What do you think of me, now that I'm ALL ghost!"

"Doesn't Danny still have the thermos?" I asked realizing just WHAT Danny (and maybe Jazz) was up to.

Tucker nodded.

Sure enough, Danny sucked Freakshow into thermos and gauntlet fell to the ground.

I looked ahead and saw that the end of the tracks was coming and the tank of nuclear waste. And Danny was too far away.

"AAGGHH!" I screamed as the others followed my example.

We launched off and landed in a pool of clear water. I surfaced and saw everyone safe and sound. Danny landed on the edge of the pool wearing the gauntlet and holding the thermos.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked desperately before noticing my parents as well as Tucker's. "Oh. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Manson. Mr. and Mrs. Foley."

Lydia appeared behind him obviously not happy.

"And as for you." Danny said, the gauntlet glowing

After turning her into a fish, hammer, apple, and teddy bear, he turned her back to normal.

Lydia fled screaming

Danny turns things back to normal and then back to Fenton

"Danny!" Jack exclaimed.

"Okay. While the Fentons deal with that," Mrs. Foley said turning to me and Tucker. "Would someone PLEASE tell me what the heck is going on here?"

Mr. Foley chuckled.

"What do you want to know Mom?" Tucker asked, the picture of innocence.

"How Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom in the first place is a good place to start." Mr. Foley asked. "Or what Freakshow has against him"

"The how's easy" I explained. "Danny got caught in the Fenton portal when it turned on. The ectoplasm got…I guess fused to his DNA."

"And how did you end up ghost fighting young lady?" Mom demanded.

Dad nodded in agreement with Mom

"It was Sam's fault the accident happened" Tucker tattled as he pointed to me.

I whacked his arm. Even though he's right, as it was my suggestion that Danny checked out the portal, he didn't have to be so blunt.

Besides, also if it weren't for me, he'd be flying around with his dad's face on his chest.

"Explain" Dad said in his protective-father tone.

"I talked Danny into going into the portal to check it out." I admitted.

"Were you two alright?" Mr. Foley asked. However, the look on his face told me he was asking if **Tucker** was alright.

"Yeah. We were at a safe distance." Tucker answered.

I rolled my eyes behind Tucker's back at his wording. Yes we managed to avoid the blast, but alright was NOT the term I'd use to describe us after the accident.

After all, Tucker fainted during Danny's first Phantom to Fenton transformation and I thought I had killed my best friend/crush.

"And we know what we're doing with the ghost hunting." Tucker continued.

"So you can't stop us" I told the adults, namely my parents and mentally added that no amounts of restraining orders can stop me from helping Danny.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and we were at Fenton Works.

"What just happened?" Tucker asked.

(A/N: See rest of the episode for what happened to the trio after)

The End.


End file.
